


Pillow Talk

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Language (general), Language (religious), M/M, POV: Omniscient, POV: Saitou, POV: Sano, Pansexual Saitou, Pansexual Sano, Pansexual Tokio, Pining, Romance, Sex Work, Sexuality/sexual references, psychological torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Saitou and Sano have very influential women in their beds.





	Pillow Talk

Sano wasn't sure which aspect of his hangover woke him, just as he wasn't sure which was the worst, or which the most familiar; it would have been like trying to describe the wetness of water. Very disgusting water that left him still thirsty. 

Every new hangover -- at least lately -- felt like the worst he'd ever had. Today's surpassed even that ever-growing record by seeming like the worst experience he could possibly have in waking up. But that was only until he managed, with some difficulty, to drag his lids open and force his eyeballs to focus -- and saw the woman lying in the bed beside him. 

"Oh, god," he groaned, burying his face in the blanket again immediately. It was one thing to get so drunk he couldn't remember what he'd done the night before; it was another entirely to wake up in bed with what he didn't remember. Not that this was by any means the first time it had happened to him lately. Usually, though, it was merely _signs_ that someone else had been there, not the someone herself. And none of the reasons they ever stuck around until Sano awakened were good. 

"If you're hoping for breakfast," he mumbled at last into the linen, "you're out of luck." 

"That's just what you said last week," she replied complacently. 

Sano was so relieved she hadn't said something like, _"You promised to pay in the morning,"_ it took him a moment to comprehend what she _had_ said. 

"Last week?" Was he supposed to know this girl? 

"You don't remember? Guess I'm not surprised. This is the second time for us." 

Sano sighed and raised his face slightly so his voice wasn't quite as muffled as before. "At least one of us must be a pretty good lay." 

He could hear the grin in her reply, "I'll take that as a compliment, thanks, but since we haven't actually fucked..." 

Already grimacing, Sano could not express his confusion with a frown, but he did turn his eyes toward her with a little more attention. 

She was fairly pretty, a couple of years his senior, and already had that world-weary shadow in her expression that he knew would eventually turn to dull blankness as she went about her seductive trade entirely by rote. For now, though, she evidently had energy and enthusiasm enough. She looked back at him from where she sat in the tangle of blankets at his side, eyes sparkling with curiosity. That she wore underclothes seemed to bear out her latest remark, and Sano struggled futilely to remember what they _had_ done last night. 

"You're everyone's favorite client, you know," she went on, "just 'cause of that. Getting paid for a night of almost no work..." 

"' _Everyone's_?'" Sano sat up now, noting _he_ was fully clothed, and that his hangover was every bit as bad as it had seemed at first. 

The woman raised a brow at him. "Every one of us you've hired recently, yeah. We've started rolling dice to decide who gets to go with you whenever you show up." She laughed a pleasant, musical laugh. 

Considering the method by which Sano raised the funds necessary to pay for this entertainment, there was something ironic in the idea of the entertainment rolling dice over him. Dismissing this, however, along with the depressing thought of how much money he must have spent on absolutely nothing lately, he listened to her next comment. 

"We've got some bets going on you, too. We thought, since we were already gambling..." 

Again he merely echoed her word, "'Bets?'" and wasn't really surprised at how blank his voice sounded. 

She propped her elbow on her knee and leaned forward to rest her chin in her hand, fixing him with an intense gaze. "Well, some of us think she must be European... an exotic foreigner, you know? Some, including me, are sure she must be an older woman... there's even one gal with her money on it being a warrior of some sort." Again she laughed, and her eyes sparkled. "We're _all_ sure she must be a real looker, so there's no money in that." 

Sano _had_ believed his somewhat bewildered state was due to his hangover, but was beginning to retreat from this point of view. "Who the hell are you talking about?" 

Her expression softened slightly as she replied, "The woman who broke your heart." 

Sano blinked. "What?" 

The musical laugh was a little gentler this time. "For weeks now you've been coming over stone drunk and paying for us and then never actually fucking any of us, like you just want somebody to sleep next to. If that ain't the behavior of a heartbroken man..." 

"Oh." Sano wasn't sure whether to laugh or sigh. He supposed once a group of complete strangers started telling him he was clearly heartbroken, it was about time to admit it to himself. Especially given how ineffectual it was proving getting drunk enough not to remember the nights and making sure he had a distraction for the mornings. 

Eventually he _did_ laugh, albeit somewhat bitterly. "None of you are gonna be able to collect on your bets," he told her; "sorry. Well, except whoever guessed a warrior. Maybe. If you guys decide it still counts." 

Now it was the prostitute's turn to appear bemused. 

Like his laugh, Sano's grin was rather bitter. "No woman broke my heart," he said, the bluntness of his tone belying the ambivalence of his words. 

She had him figured out, though -- either that or she thought she was teasing him with the suggestion, "A man, then?" 

Sano nodded. 

Again she laughed. "And if I thought the news of a beautiful _woman_ was going to stir the girls up..." 

"I'm glad _you_ think it's funny," Sano half-snarled, tempted to rebury his face in the bedding after telling this nosy woman to go to hell. 

Her next laugh, however, was actively sympathetic. "Oh, honey, I don't think it's funny at all! Someone as lonely as you..." 

"Who says I'm lonely?" Sano responded automatically, sullenly, and entirely futilely. 

"And we ain't helpin'." 

"No, you sure as hell aren't," Sano agreed. 

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, then asked in a conversational tone, "So did he die?" 

"No!" Sano felt a little cold at the thought, and answered more vehemently than the question really required. 

Now she was looking at him expectantly. "So if he isn't _dead_..." 

"You know, it's really none of your business," Sano replied. 

She chuckled. "No, it isn't. But we've all been _so_ curious... and talking about it would be good for you." 

Examining her eager face, Sano couldn't really bring himself to believe his wellbeing was any great part of her motives... but that didn't necessarily mean she wasn't right. It certainly couldn't be any less effective than what he had been doing. 

"Fine," he sighed a little grouchily, lying back down and raising his arms to use as a pillow. Eyes closed to facilitate the ebb of his headache, he wondered where to start. 

Well, hell, why not at the beginning? "We were sortof enemies at first. Well, we were on the same _side_ , but he didn't want me around. Thought I wasn't good enough to be there. I wanted to prove him wrong _so fucking bad_... I got so used to obsessing about it and thinking about him, I don't even have a clue when I started _liking_ him... but at some point I did." 

"But what's he _like_?" she asked impatiently. "What does he _look_ like? What does he _act_ like?" 

Sano huffed, also somewhat impatient, but couldn't see any reason not to provide this peripheral information. "Well, he's thin... I mean, he's got muscle, but he's also got a sorta narrow body. His face is kinda harsh; he's got these high cheekbones so there's always these shadows..." He traced the spots on his own face. "And his eyes..." Here he trailed off, unable to give the details he'd had in mind. The pain abruptly blossoming in his chest had nothing to do with his hangover. Finally, though, he forced himself to complete the broken sentence. "His eyes are gold." 

A long silence followed. He'd been half expecting her to laugh again, and appreciated that she didn't. 

Eventually, when the silence began to weigh on him unbearably, Sano went on. "And how he acts... pretty much like an asshole most of the time." Now she _did_ laugh, and he didn't mind. "He's a good person," he explained, "a _really_ good person... he's just not a very _nice_ person." 

A more pensive silence followed, and eventually Sano murmured almost to himself, "I guess it makes sense. Obsessed with the guy and then getting to know what a good person he really is... I kinda had no choice, you know? Not fair, really..." 

"If he's an asshole, then, no, it really ain't fair," she agreed. It was a prodding tone, urging him to go on, and at the same time she was trying to hide her amusement. 

Again Sano considered telling her to go to hell -- or at least get out of his home and stop rubbing salt in his wounds -- but, having disclosed this much, unless he finished the story, he had probably doomed himself to endless questioning from every prostitute he hired from now on. Which, given his track record, he wasn't likely to stop doing, once he got drunk, no matter how much this one annoyed him. 

"Yeah..." he went on at last, "so, eventually somehow when I was trying to get his attention it wasn't because I wanted to fight him anymore. And I guess I was pretty annoying, because he gave in finally." 

"He gave in finally because you were... annoying?" Sano could hear the skeptical laughter hiding behind the careful neutrality of this statement. 

"Yes." His tone was surly. "He was _always_ annoyed with me. Always telling me to get lost, acting like I was in his way all the time, even when he was fucking me..." 

"So he _was_ fucking you at one point." 

"Yeah, for a while. A lot, actually." He added with a wry grin, "See, I really _am_ a good lay." 

"I'll take your word for it," she chuckled. "So he must've liked you at least a little, then." 

Sano's arms weren't in the best position for a shrug, but still that was the tendency of his shoulders as he answered bitterly, "If you call acting like he never wants me around and always calling me names and saying that everything I say is stupid and basically being a jerk to me in every possible way all the fucking time signs that he likes me at least a little, then, sure, maybe he did." At her repeated sympathetic laugh he added decisively, "No, the whole thing was just sex to him, and I should've never let it get more than that for me." 

After another long moment she asked, "How did it end?" 

"He left," Sano sighed. "Got transferred out to Niigata." 

"So it wasn't even a real break-up? That's almost worse..." 

"Well, it _was_... I dunno. He _did_ say I could come with him if I wanted... like that actually meant anything." 

Though he wasn't looking at her, Sano got the feeling the woman went utterly still where she sat. "So..." she said after a tense moment. "This guy you're in love with..." With a grunt Sano protested her word choice, but she went on. "You always wished he'd stop acting like he didn't want you around, and he's not the type of guy to show he cares about someone..." 

"Right, right," said Sano impatiently. 

"So this guy who never acts like he likes you -- and you wish he would -- asks you to come with him when he gets transferred..." 

"Yeah?" 

"And you say no?" 

"Course." 

At her sudden movement he opened his eyes, in time to see her roll onto her side and press the blanket against her face to muffle her sudden torrent of laughter. It was loud and it was musical, and it was quite clearly derisive. 

"God, shut up," he grumbled, stung. "I thought you felt sorry for me." 

"I do!" She pulled the blanket away from her face long enough to laugh out these words. "It's just you're such a fucking idiot!" 

If he'd thought her capable of holding her own against him in a fist fight, he would have started one. Instead he merely tried to defend himself in a raised voice. "Look, I don't know why he even said that, but it wasn't like I was going to jump at the chance to go with someone who only wants me around to fuck whenever he feels like it. Even if I _do_... really like him." 

For some reason this sent her into a fresh spasm of laughter, and by now Sano was sitting up watching her mirthful writhing in annoyance. She did manage to ask, however, through her amusement, "What exactly... were you waiting for... from him?" 

"What do you mean?" Sano demanded. 

With a succession of deep breaths she strove to calm herself, and answered in a more level tone, "Guys who are bad at showing they care about their boyfriends and all don't change overnight... he ain't just gonna come out and say 'Oh, I love you' all of a sudden. He's gonna show it by _doing_ something." 

"What, you think he said I could come with him because he was in love with me or some shit?" Somewhat to his surprise, Sano actually found himself rather angry at the idea. How could she even _suggest_ such a stupid thing? 

Evidently following his mood, she sobered completely. "Why the hell else would he do it, if he's such a jerk?" 

She did have a point... but even so, the theory was utterly absurd. Not to mention... a little painful to think about, given how quickly he'd said no. 

"And did you ever think to _ask_ him why he was inviting you like that?" she pursued. "Or did you just assume that, just 'cause he doesn't read you poetry, he only wanted you to come along as his fuck-buddy?" 

"Yes!" Though this emphatic answer was almost loud enough to be a shout, it sounded more discouraged than angry. "Why the hell should I think anything else? I mean, he was _never_ nice to me; I thought I made that pretty clear." 

"Lord save me from the like," she murmured with a rueful grin toward heaven. Then, returning her eyes to him, she went on in a calm, placating tone. "Course I don't know all the details, and I don't know the guy, and, hell, I don't really know you. I'm not gonna try to talk you into seeing it my way... but do you really think you handled it right?" 

"How is asking me that not trying to talk me into seeing it your way?" Sano wondered. Then, as she only looked at him, he added, "I have no fucking clue whether I handled it right or not!" 

"Well, neither do I," she shrugged. 

Sano was surprised to feel a surge of annoyed disappointment at this; had he really been expecting some wise advice or something from this complete stranger? "Why the hell did you even ask, then?" 

"Well, what I _do_ know is that you shouldn't just end a relationship without talking about it first." 

"Wasn't a fucking _relationship_ ," Sano grumbled. "It was just _fucking_." 

"People don't invite their fuck-buddies to come with them when they transfer," she replied dismissively. 

"Maybe _nice_ people don't." 

"All I'm saying is, it seems like you wasted an opportunity, and I _hate_ that." 

"Yeah, sure, an opportunity to keep dealing with the hardest situation to deal with and the biggest jerk ever." 

"People who want real relationships _do_ deal," she said sternly. "I know because the rest buy whores." 

"God!" Sano protested, "you say that like I've got some kind of responsibility or something and I'm not doing it right." 

"That's kinda exactly what I'm saying. Nothing pisses me off more than seeing people like you who can do things and go places I never can throwing away their chances." 

"What do you mean? What chances do I have that you don't?" 

She gave him a hard look. "You think _I'll_ ever have someone ask me to go with him when he gets transferred? Hell, do you think I'm ever likely to leave Tokyo... do anything besides what I'm doing now for the rest of my life... however long that turns out to be...? That's why you people who _ain't_ whores really oughta make the best of your choices, 'cause not everybody has any." 

"What?" Sano stared at her. "The hell you don't have any choices! Who says you can't leave Tokyo? Who says you have to stay a whore?" 

"My contract and a million other things." 

"A contract? Shit, that's nothing." 

"See, it seems really easy to you... Nobody thinks about what I'd have to _do_ to give up this life." She raised a hand and began counting off points on her fingers. "I'd have to sneak out, move to a new town, leave all my friends and all the stuff I know... change my name, probably change the way I look... I'd have to learn a real job to support myself and actually work it... practice talking all correct, probably..." She laughed. "And _you_ think it's hard to deal with your boyfriend." 

"You'd think so too if you met him! Besides, I'd have to travel and go find him. And then what if I was right? What if he didn't want to talk to me or see me or whatever? At least your thing would make your life better; _I'd_ be maybe making things worse." 

With a slight laugh she acknowledged this to be true. "But the point is that you _could_." 

"So could you!" he countered. "You listed all that stuff, but all you really said was that it would be _hard_ to leave. Maybe harder than me talking to him, sure, I'll give you that, but you _could_ do it." 

She tilted her chin upward and looked shrewdly down her nose at him. "Tell you what. Let's make a deal. You go talk to him and find out how he really feels about you, and I'll come with you and start a new life in Niigata." 

Sano gaped at her, at first unable to speak. Finally he managed, "You're kidding." 

"No!" 

"But... why...?" 

Now the look she gave him was skeptically disdainful. "You think I want to stay like this forever?" 

"No, but... going all the way to Niigata..." Sano scratched his head. 

"'Sas good a place as any, ain't it?" 

"Well... I guess..." 

"So is it a deal?" 

"I..." Sano's mind had gone somewhat blank the moment she'd suggested he go look for Saitou, but now he had to think quickly and intensely. He couldn't deny that he would like almost nothing in the world better than to see him again, but what would such a meeting entail? All he could think of was Saitou's coldest tone, narrowed eyes, and most indifferent gesture as he wondered why Sano had come all this way for nothing. And yet... and yet... there was that small seed of uncertainty that had already existed, buried deep, even before this woman had started pouring water and sunshine on it. Was he _sure_ he'd interpreted everything correctly? Was he _sure_ he knew how Saitou felt about him? And wasn't his uncertainty almost worse than the rejection he assumed would be the result of the proposed venture? 

"Yeah," he said. "It's a deal." 

***

Saitou turned toward the wall, pulling the crumpled blanket up to his hips. His breathing was returning to normal, the sweat cooling, and the haze receding, which meant the usual host of importunate thoughts was coming forward from the background -- whence it had been hounding him all along -- to hound him up close. 

He'd stopped attempting to keep these thoughts away -- the irritation and the puzzlement and the regret -- because even if he put his hands over the spring, it welled up inexorably through his fingers. The result was that he felt defeated and ineffectual on a daily basis at his inability to control what went on in his own head, and then had to deal with the irritation and the puzzlement and the regret on top of that. And moments like this were the absolute worst. 

"Hajime," came Tokio's soft voice from behind him. 

Saitou pulled the blanket up farther and stared at the wall. 

"Ha-a-ajime," she called him again. 

He ignored her as best he could. As if she hadn't commanded plenty of his attention a few minutes ago. 

She wasn't having it, though. She crept sideways to press herself against him, and slid a delicate hand up over his arm around to his chest. "It's funny," she said into his ear, in that vague, airy way of hers. "You've always been distant when we made love, but lately you're even worse. You're just an empty, handsome shell. Your mind is a hundred miles away." 

Saitou had nothing to say to this; it was true enough. 

"I wonder why that could be," she went on, dragging out 'wonder' in a way that clearly stated, _"Tell me, or else I'll speculate. Aloud. At length."_

He wasn't about to tell her, however. Masochistic this might be, since she didn't threaten idly, but he didn't care. 

Once several moments had passed and it was evident he wouldn't be admitting anything, "I suspect you've left your heart in Tokyo," she said. 

Saitou stifled a groan, but couldn't quite restrain the accompanying sigh. It was a little ironic, considering what they'd just finished doing, how penetrating she was. _Of course_ she'd managed to hit on the real answer on her first guess. And, as was often the case, she did it with an air of simultaneous absence and intensity that made it seem as if _she_ were the one a hundred miles away and yet had never been more invested in anything in her life than she was in this -- as if her interest were, in fact, being transmitted from a hundred miles away, like a discussion carried out by telegraph but without the stops and ungrammatical brevity. 

"Funny thing, your heart," she mused. "Some would say it doesn't exist." She chuckled her distracted-sounding laugh. "Especially that poor man who runs errands for you at the station. I know _I've_ certainly never gotten at it." She ran her fingertips up and down his arm, again as if waiting for him to add something to the thus far one-sided conversation. 

Of course he didn't. It wasn't his responsibility to provide her with entertainment; Tokio was perfectly capable of finding alternate sources, and routinely did so when he was otherwise occupied. She would never have come bothering him if Sano had been here. 

If Sano had been here... 

"I wonder what it takes..." she went on eventually. "Since you are, in fact, very passionate, I believe you must love very well. Very skillfully. And I don't just mean your skills in bed. I can get into your bed because of our legal bond, but what kind of person can get into that heart of yours?" 

She always reminded him of the 'legal bond' at times like this, reveling (as much as someone like Tokio could ever revel in anything) in the fact that he had a sense of honor that wouldn't allow him to deny his wife her marital dues. 

"I think it must be someone a little older than you," she speculated: "someone who's had a chance to steady out like you have and who's savvy and jaded like you; someone cool and calm who won't annoy you." 

"Is there a point to this chatter?" Saitou wondered, prodded into impatient speech at last by this spectacularly inaccurate assessment. 

"Well, let me know if I'm right..." 

"Not even close." 

"I thought so," she said. The complacence in her tone brought him to the irritating realization that she'd been baiting him with a false picture of what she thought his lover must be like; she knew him better than that. "You would prefer someone younger, whom you can order around, but probably not somebody who actually _obeys_ all your orders; someone who still has something to learn, because you'd like to help; someone who enjoys life the way you can't, but still knows what the world is really like; someone as passionate as you are, and probably just as stubborn." 

After a long silence, he had to admit with grudging admiration, "That's about right." 

"The world's a funny place," she said thoughtfully and with half a sigh. "That someone like you exists somewhere, and then it turns out someone like him does too." 

She even knew it was a man. Why did he bother trying to hide anything from her? 

"And yet you didn't bring him here with you when you transferred..." Her voice was even more pensively musing than usual at this. 

And that was the crux of the matter, wasn't it? That there _had_ been someone in the world for someone like him, and then, all of a sudden, there _hadn't_ been. Because evidently, despite all steadily growing impressions to the contrary, Saitou hadn't been right for _him_. 

"I offered," he said, and didn't bother to try hiding his bitterness; she would pick up on it anyway. "He refused. That was the end of it." 

"Perhaps he didn't really like you." 

Resisting the urge to snarl, Saitou said tightly, "That was the conclusion I came to." Not that Sano had said so, exactly... but he'd _laughed_ when Saitou had offered to bring him here. 

"You 'came to that conclusion?'" 

He grunted assent. 

"That's funny," she said, and left it at that. 

She let him steep for a few minutes in his frustrated disappointment, and then almost repeated her last phrase. "It's funny..." She dragged out the word in a _you **really** want to know what I have to say_ sort of way, then waited a moment in placid silence. Finally, "You have a tendency to run people's lives," she said. "I think I'm almost the only person you don't expect to jump when you tell them to, and you still tried it for the first year we were married." 

Out of morbid curiosity as to what her point could possibly be, Saitou asked, "Why is that funny?" 

"You didn't insist on him coming with you, but you're still thinking about him now." How she could read so much from the motionless back turned toward her he could never tell; sometimes it was uncanny how much she knew without any evidence as to how she knew it. Occasionally the thought had crossed his mind that he should recruit her as a spy, but the gulf of attendant horror always swiftly drowned it. 

"Funny," she went on, "that you care so much about him, but wouldn't insist." 

"I wasn't about to _force_ the idiot to do anything he didn't _want_ to do." 

"Of course not. So it's lucky you have me around to take his place, isn't it?" 

The implication was clear: he might be thinking of someone else, but as long as he couldn't physically produce that person, Tokio had free rein. No great surprise there. 

He couldn't help reflecting on this conversation the next day when she dragged him shopping. With Sano around, days off had seemed to have a purpose; he'd actually enjoyed being away from work. But here with Tokio, it was all boring errands and wondering (on good days) what was going on at the station or (on worse days) what was going on in Tokyo. He wasn't sure why he didn't just put in seven days a week and avoid all of this. Oh, wait, yes, he was: Tokio wouldn't let him. If either of them had had another lover around, she would leave him alone, but as it was... 

"Well?" she was wondering in her gentle tone that suggested she'd never been impatient or annoyed in her whole life. 

"Go with the orange," he replied absently. "The white doesn't suit you." 

She smiled her thanks at the advice and turned back to the merchant. 

Saitou also turned away, wanting to look anywhere but at the stall and fearing he must go insane if he had to pass judgment on one more set of options for his wife's new kimono as if he in any way cared what she wore. And that was when he saw, some distance off coming up the crowded sidewalk in this direction... but it couldn't be... Sano. 

Outwardly, of course, Saitou remained as collected as ever -- though he _was_ glad Tokio was doing business just at that moment, as it provided a good excuse for him to be standing there still as stone -- but inside he seethed with turmoil and confusion. What was Sano doing here? What would happen if they met? Why was Sano in Niigata in the first place? What could Saitou possibly say to him? _What was Sano doing here?_ And who was that smart-looking woman walking next to him? 

Sano was busy talking to the woman with that over-animation of his that simultaneously animated others -- Saitou recognized it with painful precision -- and evidently hadn't noticed him yet. There didn't _have_ to be a confrontation. Saitou could turn and walk away right now and hope never to be tormented again by the unexpected sight of Sano with a beautiful woman on his arm. Or by the sight of Sano, period. Just a glimpse of him like this in a crowded market street did things to Saitou's head and heart, and it would be better for all concerned if it simply didn't happen again. 

At that moment, as if on cue, Tokio appeared and took _his_ arm, making some remark about the order she'd just placed. She couldn't fail to note his rigidity, though, and the fixed stare he hadn't yet managed to withdraw. "Hajime?" she wondered placidly. "What's wrong?" She leaned slightly toward him, looking where he looked, and said, "Ohhh." He could hear the calm smile in her next words, but the words themselves blurred as his attention strayed -- for at that moment Sano noticed him. 

Accident or coincidence, Saitou had thought, must be unlikely here. What business could Sano have in Niigata that didn't involve Saitou -- Sano, to whom 'business' generally meant 'finding someone to buy him a drink?' And yet the look on the boy's ingenuous face now was so honestly shocked, it didn't seem possible he'd been specifically looking for Saitou -- because why, in that case, should he be shocked at seeing him? In any case, he and his woman formed a sort of mirror to Saitou and Tokio: standing still in the middle of the flow of sidewalk traffic, staring, each man evidently ignoring the words of his companion. 

Perhaps Sano was simply here to show off this new ladyfriend of his. She was certainly pretty, and had a self-sufficient, down-to-earth air Saitou thought must appeal to the young man. And yet he didn't believe he'd ever done anything to Sano to deserve such retribution, nor that Sano was capable of such deliberate cruelty. 

"Who is that woman?" Tokio asked. Obviously she'd decided on who Sano was -- actually, Saitou might well have told her without noticing, that and god knew what else, while he was distracted -- and she thought the woman might be an acquaintance as well. 

"I have no idea," he said briefly. 

"She's very pretty," Tokio remarked, then went on in a dreamy tone about the woman's kimono, but Saitou was mostly ignoring her again. For Sano's face had twisted and he was turning away. He didn't seem terribly pleased at seeing Saitou, and evidently also thought they didn't really _have_ to talk just because they'd (almost) run into each other again. Maybe it truly was a coincidence. 

Saitou found himself excessively relieved, and simultaneously overcome with fresh bitterness and disappointment. Of course it made sense that, if Sano had never cared about him and even had a new interest now, he might not be inclined to say a single word to Saitou... After all, outside of being lovers they'd practically been enemies... It made sense, but it hurt. 

Now there seemed to be some sort of active discussion or even argument going on between Sano and his companion, and presently the latter broke away and turned. Moving purposefully through the others on the sidewalk, she made her way back the direction they'd previously been walking. Sano whirled, looked after her with an exclamation of some sort, then followed in what seemed to be a thick mixture of reluctance and anger. 

"Oh, she's coming over here," Tokio observed unnecessarily. 

The woman walked directly to Saitou and stopped, an intention that had been obvious from her determined expression. The latter disappeared entirely, however, behind a mask of suggestive playfulness as she looked up at him. He'd seen that practiced putting-on of coquetry before, and knew what it meant, but in this situation -- at this time, in this place, and given who he assumed she was -- it seemed so utterly incongruous and inexplicable that he was completely unprepared for what she said to him: 

"Hello, handsome. You look so hot... how about a quick dip and something to eat?" And it wasn't so much the words as the inflection that emphasized their secondary over their straightforward meaning. 

"That sounds like fun," Tokio smiled placidly. "Am I invited?" And the worst part was that she knew what she was saying just as well as the other woman did. 

"Course you are, honey." The woman flashed his wife a seductive smile. "Always a discount for pretty ladies on the side." 

Between the proposition out of nowhere and Tokio's frank response, Saitou found himself at a loss for words. He probably appeared every bit as nonplussed as Sano did; the latter had caught up just in time to hear his friend's unusual offer, and apparently was taken as much by surprise as Saitou was. Now, consciously avoiding meeting Saitou's eyes, he took the last step forward to seize his woman by the arm and drag her away. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he demanded as they went. They were moving rapidly out of earshot, so Saitou only caught part of the woman's response, and even less of Sano's subsequent statement. 

"Hey, if you ain't gonna... _your_ half...deal...don't...mine." 

"...think...obvious...goddamn _wife_..." 

Saitou didn't really want to hear more, especially once the word 'wife' got involved. Let them have their little private, intimate conversation there with their heads so close together and Sano still gripping her arm like that. It didn't matter what stupid game the idiot was playing, parading his sweetheart (or whatever she was) around here like this and sending her to flirt so clumsily with Saitou. He wanted nothing to do with it. 

Still, he had to admit, it had been... nice... to see Sano again. Even if nothing good could come of it, even if it exacerbated his condition... a part of him was lighter for the encounter. Another part of him, the coldest and most pragmatic part, hoped it would be their last. 

As he turned to leave, he found himself facing Tokio, who had evidently anticipated him and somehow gotten right into the path she knew he would tread. She had a gift for making herself seem to take up a good deal more space than she actually did, and he stopped after only a step, scowling at her. 

"It's funny," she said in her softest, blandest tone, "the look on your face when you saw him. Well, really, it's more funny that you're walking away now, when you obviously desperately want to talk to him." 

"I don't 'desperately' want to do anything," he said stonily, "and there's no reason for me to talk to him at all." 

"I think you're wrong," replied Tokio calmly. And then she just stared up at him with those wide eyes whose appearance of vacancy could fool anyone into thinking there was very little going on behind them. She did not intend to move. And pushing past or circumnavigating her would take so much more than just the relatively easy physical motion involved. How had he ever ended up married to someone like this? 

He turned again and looked at Sano, who was still arguing with the unknown woman some distance off. Both seemed upset. Turning yet again toward Tokio, he found her unbreakable stance unchanged. When he faced Sano again, he found him coming toward him with that same expression of angry reluctance he'd worn before. Sano didn't meet Saitou's gaze, only stared defiantly at the ground as he drew up to him. There he stood solidly and said nothing. 

Saitou wasn't entirely sure what was going on, nor entirely sure he wanted to be, but when he glanced over his shoulder, Tokio just smiled at him. He found Sano having a similar experience -- except that, instead of smiling, Sano's woman glowered and gestured emphatically across the street. There a neat row of trees stood that might provide a bit of privacy for any two people wanting a personal conversation away from the market crowd. Assuming there were two such people around. And perhaps this was starting to make a _little_ more sense. 

Sano's head swung around, and his eyes met Saitou's for the first time. Scowling, he looked away again quickly, muttered something unintelligible, and headed off across the street. The scowl wasn't his angry one, though; it was the _I can't see this ending well_ expression he used for unpleasant situations he couldn't get out of. And if he was _that_ averse to talking to Saitou, he could damn well just... but, no, Tokio still stood there smiling benignly; Saitou had no choice either. With a sigh he crossed the street after Sano. 

Behind a tree that didn't really hide them from most people's sight but that they could at least pretend did, they stared at each other for a long moment without a word. And finally Saitou said, "It seems I'm not the only one plagued by helpful women." 

Sano laughed sardonically. "So's that your wife?" 

"Yes." 

"She's hot." 

Saitou snorted, and another long silence fell. Knowing Tokio wouldn't allow him to leave for a while yet, he eventually forced himself to ask, "What are you doing here?" And he was surprised, after all the effort it took to get started with the question, how excessively easy it was to continue and finish. 

"I..." Sano's voice dropped so that his words were nearly inaudible; Saitou caught them, however: "I was looking for you." 

Saitou's heart had been beating a little faster than usual ever since the moment he'd set eyes on Sano, and now, hearing this, it fluttered abruptly and alarmingly. "Why?" 

Standing stiff and motionless, looking away, Sano took a deep breath. "I made this deal..." he began. "See that woman over... Well, ever since... I mean, I wanted to..." With each new abortive phrase he sounded less uncertain and more irritated. "I guess I can keep acting like a fucking idiot," he murmured gruffly, "or just fucking _ask_ you and get it over with." 

As no question was immediately forthcoming, "So you wanted to ask me something...?" Saitou prompted. 

"Yeah, she was getting on my case for never... But, I mean, you could have _told_ me sometime without me having to... one way or the other..." Abruptly Sano turned his face toward Saitou and looked him straight in the eye, his fists clenching as if for a fight. The idiot was always ready for a fight, even in the middle of a scene like this. Whatever kind of scene this was. He managed to get his question out fairly levelly, though: "What exactly do I mean to you?" 

The heart that had hastened unduly now seemed ready to stop beating. After so many weeks of separation, after so emphatically denying what Saitou wanted and parting with him so cavalierly, was Sano really here -- _could_ he really be here, now, asking a question like this? Saitou found his own voice surprisingly, disturbingly subdued as he said, "You came all the way here to ask me that?" 

"Yeah." Sano's tone was similarly soft, almost a whisper. And his answer to this question, Saitou thought, also provided an answer to another Saitou could have asked, had he been inclined to wonder. Sano added a little more strongly, "And I want the _truth_ , Saitou." 

"When have I ever lied to you?" Saitou's smirk struck him as very weak and somewhat out of place at the moment. 

"Um, whenever you fucking felt like it?" It was the same glare as always, wonderfully hot and direct; but there was a look of desperation to it as well that demanded the truth in more forceful terms even than Sano's words had. Not that Saitou could possibly want to play with him at the moment -- not when Sano's mere, unexpected presence had already brought more lightness into Saitou's day, whatever had been going on with that woman notwithstanding, than anything had since the transfer. Not when he might have a chance to get back what he'd let go, to return to the happiness he'd had and lost. 

"What impression have you been under all along?" he wondered quietly. 

"That I was just convenient sex," replied Sano, flat and equally quiet, looking away again as if he couldn't bear to meet Saitou's eyes as he said it, in case it might be true. 

And suddenly everything made sense. 

"No." It came out as something of a horrified whisper. "I..." Saitou took a deep breath, and said what he realized now he should have said back then -- said every day -- and the lack of which had come so close to costing him everything. "I love you." 

Sano's head snapped back around, his face going white, and it seemed he postponed inhaling for an unnaturally long span. Then, in a flash, he had flung himself at Saitou and was kissing him for all he was worth -- which, Saitou was inclined to think, was a good deal more than he had ever realized. 

"Well, that's about done it," said one woman, coming to stand by the other and join her in looking across the street. 

"I believe so," the other smiled. 

"And all it took was some basic communication," the first said, somewhat exasperated. "Dunno what men find so damn hard about that." 

"Some men think they're safer if they defend everything like a secret," said the second. 

"I think we'll need to keep an eye on 'em still for a while," the first frowned. "I can totally see them turning around and doing the same thing to each other again if we don't." 

"You may be right," said the second woman. She looked around, and added pensively, "I'm hungry. Shall we discuss it over lunch?" 

The first woman agreed gladly. Introductions ensued, and two new friends -- or perhaps co-conspirators, or even business partners -- walked off arm in arm.


End file.
